


Love is a Liability

by thenerdqueen



Series: Jehanparnasse Ramblings from Yours Truly [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ExR is mentioned really briefly, Fluff, It's Jehan, Modern Era, Montparnasse is hiding from the law, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, This is bad tbh, This is so cheesy at one point, i don't care how awful this is, i just love my trash ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdqueen/pseuds/thenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I expected police, instead I find the cutest trespasser I've ever seen." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't mean to wake you," they said. "I just wanted to make sure you were still here.."</p>
<p>-<br/>Montparnasse hides out in Jehan's apartment. He's a light sleeper and Jehan is a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Liability

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly gonna apologize for the quality, I know this is kinda bad. But I mean this ship is really lacking in fluff so I thought I'd share.

The poet tiptoed across the floor. They tried very hard to be as quiet as possible. They didn't want to wake Montparnasse, they only wanted to get a glance at him, to make sure he was still there. As silly as it was to think he wouldn't be there.  
'Parnasse was a smart man, he knew the warrant was out for him and he knew if he left his little safe haven, he'd be arrested before he could get two blocks away. But still, Jehan worried about him. 

He was sleeping in the second room of Jehan's small apartment. It was convenient as a hideout for Parnasse because Grantaire had just moved out in favor of living with Enjolras, and no one would have known he had any connection to Jehan. Their relationship- well, what could be a relationship if circumstances were different- was new and secret to all but a select few.

They peeked into the room and saw the criminal's even breathing from the bed. He looked so different asleep than he did awake. Awake he was always alert and on edge, constantly watching, scheming, looking for the fastest escape, planning twenty steps ahead. It had a unique beauty to it that Jehan saw. One of those puzzling qualities that Jehan could wax poetics on for hours. All about the darkness of his eyes or the sharpness in his words. Things others saw as simple rudeness, but not the poet. They knew what he was doing.

But when he was asleep it was different. He was relaxed and he looked younger somehow. Jehan gazed at the sleeping man. They hadn't even realized they were still walking until a floorboard squeaked under their foot. Montparnasse shot up in bed, faster than Jehan previously thought possible. He pulled a knife out from under the pillow and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

Now Jehan let out a squeak. He backed up a few steps to let Montparnasse gather his bearings. Soon relief washed over his face as he realized it was the little poet. He even allowed himself a small smile. 

"I expected police, instead I find the cutest trespasser I've ever seen." 

Jehan smiled back at him, shyly almost.

"I didn't mean to wake you," they said. "I just wanted to make sure you were still here.." 

"Where would I go?" He moved back against the headboard and moved the sheets over in invitation. Jehan crossed the rest of the floor and leaned into him. The knife was shoved back under the pillow.

"I don't know," they finally answered. Quieter still they added, "I just was worried."

"Prouvaire," Montparnasse sighed. "We talked about this."

"I know. I know, okay? I'm a liability to you," they gave a look, seeing Parnasse was going to interject, "You don't want to get too involved because you think you're no good for me. Whatever. This isn't something written by Disney, Parnasse. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself, and I can make my own decisions. You don't get to choose whether or not I care about you. And I know you're used to your little gang doing whatever you say, but I'm not part of that. I care about you, and you don't get a say in that. So, if you're going to stay here, you better know that I'm going to worry about you until this whole thing has blown over and you're in the clear again." The poet's usually dreamy expression had vanished in favor of something just severe enough that it looked out of place on them. 

In contrast, Montparnasse's usually intimidating look had been replaced with an almost proud smile. "I guess I can't argue with that," he relented. He pressed a kiss onto the top of Jehan's head. He slung an arm around their shoulder and Jehan pressed themself further into the criminal's side.

"I made a huge mistake inviting you to stay that day," he mumbled. "I can't say I regret it though." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You know, it's the first thing they teach you in criminal school. Rule number one: never get involved with little poets who steal your heart faster than you can steal their wallet." 

Jehan laughed, full and loud. "Well, I've stolen from a true thief. Surely there's a reward for returning the heart. I can always claim I found it just to collect." 

"Truly someone after my own heart."

"I stole that, remember?" 

Now Parnasse laughed, matching Jehan's. It got quiet again and they just sat there. Quietly existing next to each other.

"Did I really?" The smaller of the two whispered.

"What?"

"Steal your heart?"

"I didn't think I had one until I realized it was gone. You and your frankly horrible fashion sense took it when you walked out of the Musain that day. And the next when you broke into my flat, and then when I invited you to stay. It was far too late for me to get it back."

The dreamy look returned to Jehan instantly. They leaned their head on to Montparnasse's shoulder and closed their eyes. 

"You'll never get it back after that. Besides, a crime for a crime. First you took mine." The rhyme was simple and Jehan knew they could've done better than that. However, Montparnasse was relaxing again beneath them and they were not planning on leaving the warmth the two of them had created there. Instead they tugged at Parnasse's arm until they were both comfortably under the covers and entangled with each other. 

Before sleep overcame them, Montparnasse whispered, "Eventually, this will happen while I'm not hiding from the law." 

"I can hardly see that happening anytime soon," was the quiet response.


End file.
